1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical device attached to a barbell and permitting free movement of the barbell during exercise but actuatable to support the weight of the barbell at any desired time.
2. Prior Art
There are known racks and brackets for supporting a barbell when not in use. Nevertheless, sometimes it is not possible for a weight lifter to place a barbell in such a rack or bracket or to put the barbell down in a controlled manner after vigorously exercising almost to the limit of his or her strength. Consequently, there is a likelihood of a dangerous accident occurring.